Nina Poersch
Nina Poersch is a contestant on TV Stars Paris. She is best known for being unable to hear most of anything in the season and for being the first person ever to be eliminated by straws. Nina was a candidate for TV Stars Road Trip. She was voted in fifth place and was made part of the main cast, but dropped out at the last minute with no replacement. Throughout the first episode, I Knew Catbug Would Protect Me, Nina became an immediate victim of the game because she could not hear very well. She repeatedly asked how the game was going to work, and asked about the pairs twist, only to never be answered because the celebrities and Host were not being loud enough. She sat down on a couch and cried later on in the week because nobody could hear her. However, people surrounded her, and she felt like they all cared about her. In reality, they were just standing around the couch. Hali and Sunshine became the two people that spoke to her because nobody else could be heard by Nina. She and Hali won MVP for the week thanks to America’s sympathetic voting, leaving them immune and happy. She had to be instructed on how to vote, because it seemed as if she had not heard the rules or read the contract prior to coming onto the show. In the second episode, This Is My Superbowl, Nina spilled her cereal, and RKelly peed on the mess. She continually failed at the VIP challenge, but was rescued when Hali won VIP status and secured Nina immunity for the week. At elimination, Nina was sure that Dan would be eliminated because Roslyn secured trust with her. However, after Mike was blindsided, Nina exclaimed how Roslyn was a liar and that she was very hurt over the whole situation. In episode three, If I Were a Fish I’d Be a Super Bass, Nina tried to make breakfast for the house, only to be screamed at when Sunshine found out she was cooking bacon. Nina lied and said that the bacon was organic, and that no animals were harmed. Sunshine hugged her and went on about her business. Nina continued to mope about being excluded from the house when Mike was eliminated. She kept talking about how Roslyn was a liar, and that she needed to go home. Later on, after the MVP was declared, Nina received a bait that allowed her to vote twice at elimination. She worked with Dan and Hali to get rid of BoringBoy, which changed the tides of the game – as without the double vote, Hali and BoringBoy would have tied. During episode four, I Don’t Understand Stupid, Nina freaked out over the reveal of a Booka Frog. She came back into the room later with a black eye, claiming that someone hit her. She rejoined the celebrities in the VIP Challenge, where she lost and became sad that she was not immune. Regardless, she was still safe at elimination. She worked with Dan and Hali, as well as newfound ally Sunshine, to get rid of Roslyn’s number one ally – Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was blindsided, and Roslyn was left weakened without an ally. In episode five, O-U-T-C-A-S-T, Nina watched television during the beginning of the week. Roslyn rudely muted the television, and Nina told her that she was being childish. RKelly then turned the television up to the loudest possible volume, which hurt Nina’s ears. She redeemed herself in front of her bullies when she won VIP status that week, making her immune but hindering her allies. Roslyn and RKelly voted for Sunshine, their former ally, and Hali voted for Dan along with Sunshine. Hali, beginning to mastermind the elimination of her alliance members, was caught in her own web of lies when the vote tied and eventually caused the elimination of Sunshine. During You’re Dead to Me, episode six, Nina continued to blindly follow Dan and Hali into the challenge. Hali won VIP status, making her immune. Nina hugged her partner and awaited elimination, where she was positive RKelly would be headed home. However, Roslyn did not budge on the vote. It tied with two votes on Nina and two votes on RKelly. After the votes were tied, Dan and Roslyn had to revote, leaving a deadlocked tie. RKelly and Nina were forced to participate in the first ever straw-drawing tiebreaker in the history of TV Stars. Nina and RKelly approached the stand and picked straws. Nina drew the shortest straw and was eliminated from the competition. On her way out, Hali stated that she was glad she was gone.